Love Story
by Getsuei-Gata
Summary: This was a project of mine that I decide to post. Basical it Romeo and Juliet and the song Love Story put together. Well that what I was attemting. Please read and reveiw to help me get better, thanks!


_**BOO! BLAH! EKK!**** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **_Do i have your attention? Good.

So this was a class project I did and i posting it cause I want to see what everyone else thinks of it. So if you guys could give me check and ideas on how I could do better, or what you thought of it, I would, love that. If not, eh, I read plenty of stuff that I don't review on either, so no biggy.

Please note I do not own 'Romeo and Juliet' or 'Love Story'. both of those belong to Shakespeare and Taylor Swift.

Sorry if stuff sounds weird, I was trying to that old english stuff while using modern words.

* * *

All was quiet in the city of Verona… well not exactly. Near the middle of the city, in a lovely cream color mansion, Taylor was once again arguing with her parents. Taylor Moretti was the daughter of Lord Moretti and Lady Moretti nee-Capulet. Her parents were polite, uptight, stylish dress, and slight stuck up. In other words everything a lord or lady should be and everything Taylor wasn't. Taylor preferred to climb up in the trees of their garden and draw, rather than have tea with 30-year-old women. She would rather ride her bike through the streets, racing the boys, than go shopping for clothes with her mother. And she would most certainly prefer to watch the stars, than go to a ball, even if it was set up for her sixteen birthdays.

"Mother, Father, how many time must I tell you. I. Do Not. WISH. TO. HAVE. A. BALL!" Taylor screamed at her parents.

"Taylor, my dear daughter, will you please stop screaming. Honestly it is not the end of the world, it's only a ball", Lady Moretti replied.

Lady Moretti was elegant, small, and stunning, with her black hair piled in artfully loose curls on top of her head and her light purple dress making her green eyes sparkle. She was bending over a folder, looking over the plans for ball to make sure everything was perfect.

"Your mother is right Taylor, screaming is not becoming of a young lady. Plus this is a wonderful opportunity for you to meet someone," Lord Moretti also said, not looking up from his laptop.

Lord Moretti was nearly opposite of his wife in looks. Were she was small and dark haired, Lord Moretti was tall and had short blonde that offset his lightly tan skin and brown eyes.

"Oh, just imagine it darling. You're all dressed up and standing next to the balcony, when a handsome boy comes up to you and ask you to dance", Lady Moretti, signed, dreaming of her daughter dancing with a mysterious boy and falling in love.

"Well that going to be a little hard when I won't even be there", Taylor replied, stopping both her parents with there work. Or daydreaming in her mother's case.

Lady Moretti straightens up and faced her husband, to see what he would do. Lord Moretti shut his laptop and looked at his daughter in the eyes. Taylor, not willing to back down, glared at him, daring him to say something.

"You will be going to that ball, even if you have to gets drag there," Lord Moretti threated.

Taylor continued to glare at him, while thinking of a way to get out of this. After a few moments, Taylor signed in defeat and said, "Very well I shall go."

Lord Moretti sat up, and while looking pleased, said "Good now you should go ge-"

"Wait", Taylor said holding up her hand. "I wasn't not done, father. I'll shall go if I can wear what I would like wear to the ball."

Lord Moretti looked at his daughter, debating if he would allow it or not. Finally he said, "Very well, as long as it is appropriate for and ball, you may wear want you wishes to."

"Thank you, father," Taylor said.

"Yes, now you have but a few hours before the ball starts, so leave now or you will be late," Lady Moretti said, relived there had been no fighting.

"WHAT! The ball is this evening?!" Taylor almost screamed.

"Yes, now leave to go get ready" Lady Moretti said pushing Taylor out of the study gentle.

Taylor gave her parents a quick nod and ran to her room to get ready for the ball.

"RING! RING! RING!"

Lord Moretti picked up his phone and listen to the words that were said, before paling.

Seeing this, Lady Moretti called, "Husband of mine, what is wrong? What has been said to you to make you pale so?!"

Standing up, Lord Moretti said, "It was the prince. There has been another fight between our servants and Montague's. And your brother was right in the middle of it. We must leave now!"

.~.~.~.~.Love Story.~.~.~.~.

In a little park, near the edge of a city, a young man, with brown hair and blue eyes, stood under a tree, morning over the lost of his love. Stephen Montague, heir to the Montague, was in love with Charlotte Capulet, the niece of Lord Moretti's wife, a pretty little brunet, with sparkling brown eyes. But that love was not returned.

Signing Stephen turned towards the street behind him to see his cousin, Benvolio the seventh, a young man with brown eyes and hair to match, walking towards him. Behind Benvolio were his parents Lord and Lady Montague with the prince and Lord and Lady Moretti coming up to them.

"Dear cousin, what is this ruckus about? What has called the prince here?" Stephen called.

"Lord Moretti's men and our had started a fight and I attempted to stop them. I believe I would have managed to do so, if Lady Moretti's brother, Abraham, had not try to fight me. Now anymore fighting and disrupting the peace will equal death of both our families", Benvolio told Stephen.

"But enough of my woes, why does my cousin's face look so long and lost?" Benvolio asked.

"I weep for love that is not returned and spite that has been throw upon me", Stephen replied, once again look to the ground.

"Oh? And who might this woman be?" Benvolio asked, his eyes holding badly suppress curiosity.

"Not one I wish to speak of, for she has forbidden any love between us. Though that does not stop my heart from wishing for her, for love is a cruel and gentle- does my pain amuse you so much you cannot stand?" Stephen yelled at his laughing cousin on the ground.

"I am sorry cousin, but I cannot help but to laugh. You pine and speak like a lover, for a girl you meet not but a couple days ago. For that I must laugh", Benvolio, said between his laughs.

Stephen simply turned and started to walk away, ignoring Benvolio. Benvolio reached over to grab his arm, stopping him from leaving.

"Stephen, why not forget this girl and look at other beauties," Benvolio asked.

"I can not," Stephen replayed.

.~.~.~.~.Love Story.~.~.~.~.

In the middle of the city, walking to his office, Lord Moretti was speaking with Lord Sampson, kinsman to the prince. Behind them, following them at a respectable distance is one of Lord Moretti's servants.

"Lord Moretti what do you say of my offer?" Lord Sampson asked.

"Hmm, while I have no doubt you make a good husband, my child has just turned sixteen. She is ignorant of this world and how it works," Lord Moretti said slowly.

"True, but you now what they say, a young bride, makes a happy wife," Lord Sampson replied.

Signing Lord Moretti said, "Get her to love you and be gentle. Tonight I'm holding a ball for her birthday. You are welcome to come. SERVANT!"

The servant ran over to him and bowed asking "Sir?"

"I wish for you to send invitations out to all that are on this list", Lord Moretti said, handing a list to the servant.

"Understood sir, have a good day, Lord Moretti, Lord Sampson", he replied, bowing before going to send the invitations.

.~.~.~.~.Love Story.~.~.~.~.

"Well, what do you think? Appropriate enough for a ball?" Taylor asked, spinning around, her dark red dress twirling with her.

"Oh you look gorgeous and so grown up", the Nurse cried, clapping her hands together.

The nurse, or just Nurse as Taylor called her, practically raised her. Nurse knew all of her wishes, dreams, and secrets. And despite this Taylor still didn't know Nurse's name… hmm oh well.

Nurse walked up to her and fixed the skirt on the dress, murmuring lightly, "Even at sixteen you still get messy."

Chuckling, Taylor said "Yes, but at least this time it doesn't involve mud."

Laughing out loud, Nurse turn back to the desk behind her, and said "Aye I remember that. I believe that I had screamed that a street rat had gotten into the house before realizing it was you. Oh boy that day was a fun one, ah-ha here it is!"

Turning back to Taylor, Nurse slipped on the full face mask and step back to look at it. The mask was white with dark red, painted lips, and dark red on the upper part of the eye, with more dark red surrounding the edge of the mask. The only part of her face that was showing was her eyes.

"There, your perfect and it is now time for us to go", Nurse said.

"Then let us leave", and with that Taylor turned around and started towards the main hall.

.~.~.~.~.Love Story.~.~.~.~.

Stephen and Benvolio walked along the road, only to be stopped by a well-dressed man.

"Dear sir, can you please help me?" he asked.

"Of course, what is it you need help with and how may I help" Stephen replied.

"My Lord has given me a list of people to invite to his home, but I cannot read his handwriting. Can you please read them off for me so I may send them the invitation", the man, now reveled to be a servant, asked.

"Of course", Stephen replied, and proceeds to read off the names as the servant rewrote them on a different piece of paper.

Finishing he handed the paper back to the servant and asked "Where are all these people going?"

"To my Lord's house, the great and powerful house of the Moretti. I asked that you come, given that you are not of the Montague house, for if you did, it would mean your death. Good day to you", and with that he left.

Benvolio, who had been quiet till now, suddenly grabbed a picture from Stephen's pocket, shouting "Well what do we have here? A picture of a young lady, might this be the girl you're pinning for?"

"Benvolio must you shout that out so loud? Be quiet before someone hears!" Stephen hisses, chasing Benvolio around, attempting to grab the photo back.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Seems one of my friends is messing with my other friend. Without waiting for me!" a voice shouted from behind before Stephen was jumped on.

"Oww", Stephen moaned, before pushing his friend, Gregory, off of him and standing up, "Must you jump on me that hurt."

"Why of course, my dear friend", Gregory replied, "That is the fun part about being your friend."

Gregory, kinsman to the prince and Lord Sampson, was black haired, his tan skin making his blue eyes jump out even more.

Gregory was Stephen's other than Benvolio. The three of them had stuck which each other through everything, no secret or lies were between them.

"So Benvolio what is our dear Stephen trying to hide from us now?" Gregory asked.

"It seems that this pretty brunet had caught my dear cousin's eye" Benvolio replied, waving the picture of Charlotte Capulet around.

"Benvolio do not wave that around for the world to see!" Stephen shouted, once again trying to grab the picture.

Gregory jumped around him and grabs the picture from Benvolio, before swinging on to a nearby tree branch out of Stephen's reach. Whistling, Gregory shouts, "Well you sure know how to pick them Stephen boy. Too bad you be killed before get anywhere close to her."

Suddenly the picture was ripped out of his hands and into the pocket of a rather pissed off Montague.

"Ah-ha!" Benvolio shouted suddenly, cutting his cousin off from saying anything. "Stephen remember that party that the servant talked about?"

"A party?" Gregory asked confused by the sudden change of topics.

"Yes a party, hosted by the Moretti, why do you ask?" Stephen replied.

"Because I was thinking we could crash the party and maybe find another beauty for you", Benvolio replied with a cheeky grin.

Both just stared at him till Gregory turn to Stephen, a Cheshire like smile broke out onto his face. Stephen immediately jumped up and started protesting.

"NO! Did you two forget that the party is being held by _Moretti? _The very same people that will kill me if I even so much as show my face" he shouted.

"Oh dear friend, you worry too much. I heard from Lord Sampson that it is a masked ball, so no one will know who you are", Gregory said hopping on the branch.

"Yes and tonight will find a pretty little lady to take your mind of Charlotte, and her unfeeling heart", Benvolio agreed, throwing his arm over Stephen's shoulder.

Looking at the two men on either side of him, Stephen signed and said, "Very well if you incises I shall go."

Ignoring their cheering, Stephen thought, 'Why do I have such a bad feeling in my stomach?'

.~.~.~.~.Love Story.~.~.~.~.

Later that evening Stephen, Benvolio, and Gregory all stood outside the doors of the Moretti's house, preparing to enter.

"Benvolio, Gregory something tells me we should not be here tonight or at all", Stephen said once again trying to convince them to leave.

"Bah, it is nothing more than dreams and fear that tell you to leave. Things that can be pushed aside with ease", Gregory said, slipping his green mask on, so that only his eyes were covered.

"That does not mean you should push them aside", Stephen muttered also slipping his mask on. His mask was a light blue one that covered all but the left side of his forehead and right cheek.

"Gregory is right you worry too much, come on", Benvolio said, with his half-face, orange mask already on.

Just past the entrance lied the main hall were the party was held. Lord Moretti and his family had yet to arrive so the three men spilt up as to help keep them from getting caught. Stephen happened to be near the front of the hall, were the stairs began, when Lord Moretti finally appeared with his family. There on his left side, stand the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. This beautiful creature even outshone Charlotte.

She had blond hair that shined like the sun and pale skin, which was unblemished from even the tiniest of freckles. Her hair and skin made her green eyes sparkle, as if there was a small light stuck, permanently in them. Unfortunately, her face was covered by a full face mask of dark red, were only her eyes were seen.

Stephen's heart nearly stopped when Abraham Moretti steps out from behind her to stand next to the mysterious lady.

Regardless, Stephen seeks the lady out and soon found her next to the punch. Coming up behind her, he said,

"My, my, it appears as if a star has fallen from the sky."

.~.~.~.~.Love Story.~.~.~.~.

"My, my, it appears as if a star has fallen from the sky."

Spinning around Taylor came face to face with the most handsome man she ever seen. His face was hidden behind a blue mask where the two opposite ends twirled up, then curled in on it, his suit matching the mask perfectly.

"Oh and pray what makes you say that?" she ask, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Cause only a star could look as beautiful as you", he replied, kissing the back of her hand.

Blushing, Taylor said "And if I am not a star, then what would I be?"

"Why, the child of the sun, of course." With that he lifts the mask up to the top of her head, and place a small kiss on her lips.

Pulling back she smiled and lifted a hand to her lips. "You kiss by the book. May I ask your name?"

"Of course, I am Stephen Montague, heir to the Montague house, and who, might you been?" Stephen replied, smiling like a goon.

Gasping, Taylor quickly grabs Stephen and pulls him away from the dance floor. Once reaching a corner near the front doors, she turned and said "What are you doing here. This place is death, should my kinsmen find you."

"You are a Moretti?" Stephen gasped.

Nodding, she replied "Yes, I am Taylor Moretti, only daughter of Lord and Lady Moretti. And this place will spell you death, if you do not leave now!"

"I do not wish to leave you, is there a place for us to meet?" he asked, holding Taylor's hands.

Thinking she replied, "Yes, following the left side of the wall, just outside the front door, you'll find a garden. That garden connects to my room. Go there and I shall meet you, but please stay hidden till I call." Looking around she saw her father and uncle arguing, pointing in their direction. "Now leave, I believe that you have been spotted!" with that and a quick kiss, Taylor disappeared.

Stephen soon followed her lead, vanishing, just as Abraham appeared at the spot where they had stood.

.~.~.~.~.Love Story.~.~.~.~.

In a dark and small garden Stephen hid, ignoring his friend's jest as they try to draw him out. Finally they left and he was alone in the small, but lush garden.

He sat in the bushes, looking up at the sky. Hearing twigs snapping, Stephen quickly hid himself, before seeing that it was only Taylor.

"Stephen, Stephen, were are you?" she called.

Stepping out he called back "Here I am, my sweet."

She quickly ran over to him, placing the flashlight she had been holding down, before running up to hug him. Stephen hugged her back, leading her over to the bench, near her door.

"Oh, Stephen, I know this might sound childish, but I love you so much and feel as if I had known you my whole life", Taylor said, leaning up against him.

Throwing his arm around her, pulling her closer to him, "No I do not think it is childish, for I feel the same way. But I do not know much about you, please tell me something about yourself."

For awhile, they sat there talking about their lives, friends, families, and dreams. Stephen found out that Taylor wanted to travel the world, painting all of the sites she would find. In return she found out that he was a romancer and a writer, and he dreamed writing his own books and having them published.

Suddenly they heard a far away clock strike twelve dongs. Hearing how late it was, Stephen looked at Taylor and said "My sweet, I'm afraid I have to leave. My parents will be worried and it will take me another hour to get home."

"It is okay, I understand you must leave. But first I must ask, what are we to do about our relationship?" she asked.

"I do not worry about my parent and friends, they have believed that this feuded has gone on long enough and would love a chance to end it and see me happy," Stephen replied, "It's your family I'm worried about."

"Aye, my family would love to tear you apart, rather than make peace", Taylor replied.

"Taylor", Stephen said.

"Yes?"

"I think I have a temporary situation. My parents have wanted me to go to Rome for awhile now. I'm think that I go to Rome and from there try to convince your father to allow me to wed you. I'll be safe from any danger here, and we can call and video chat till I'm able to come back", Stephen said, hoping that Taylor would think the plan was okay.

"Hmm, that is a rather sketchy plan", Taylor replied, not conviced.

"Well how about this, once I get to rome we'll video chat to come up with a better plan."

"… we don't really have a choice do we." Taylor asked still not looking happy.

"No we don't", Stephen replied, hugging Taylor close to him.

"Very well, but I think we should tell my nurse and your friends, to have backup if needed", she said, giving him the look that said 'this is happening no matter what'

Laughing, Stephen replied "Of course my sweet. Now I must leave you, and seeing how I won't see you for awhile, here is this" Taylor was pulled in for a sweet kiss.

Pulling back Stephen gave a 'I love you' and vanished over the wall.

"Goodbye my love, see you in a couple of months."

.~.~.~.~.Love Story.~.~.~.~.

But a couple of months, soon turned into, half a year, which soon turned into years. Two years had passed, since that night, and Taylor has not seen her love in person once in those years. A lot has happen in the years that have passed. She has made friends with Benvolio and Gregory, has manage to get Abraham to realize that not all Montagues are bad, and has had to attended the funeral of Nurse, whose real name was Anna. She has also denied marrying Lord Sampson; threaten to kill herself if they try to make her.

In the past years, Taylor was also beginning to lose hope that her and Stephen would ever marry.

Taylor walked in the park, mulling over these thoughts, when a voice called from behind,

"Dear child of the sun, why is your face so long?"

Spinning around Taylor came face to face with her love Stephen.

"Oh Stephen!" running to him, she jumped into his arms. He picked her up and spins her around, before placing her down and pulling out a small box. Kneeling down he said

"Your father has finally said that I am allowed to marry you. So Taylor Moretti, will you please marry me? He asked opening the box to show the ring inside.

"Yes, I will!" Taylor cries, jumping into his arms, kissing him.

And they laughed and kissed, forgetting the little box that lay on grass.


End file.
